


terms of surrender

by statuscrows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Mind Manipulation, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: To keep White Diamond from corrupting the gems on Earth, Rose Quartz turns herself in.





	terms of surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothman_tarsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothman_tarsus/gifts).

> this is probably super late for the nonconathon but i really liked this prompt and wanted to post this fic anyway

It's early in the morning when word of Pink Diamond's shattering reaches Home World and it's somewhere around noon when White orbits Earth, ready to poison every gem on the planet's surface. Somehow her plan must've been leaked because no sooner has she arrived that she's getting a call on her private channel.

"Hang up," White Diamond says with a smile. "I've got a rebellion to crush, I'm in no mood."

"Of course you aren't, my diamond," Pearl says. "It's just that..."

"It's just what?"

"The call seems to be from...um."

"Quickly now, Pearl," White says lightly, "before my patience runs out."

"It's Rose Quartz. Rose Quartz is calling you. _The_ Rose Quartz."

"The Rose Quartz who took Pink away from me?"

Pearl nods frantically.

White takes the call.

"Oh my, it really is you," White says, staring unblinkingly at the screen. "You're no coward, I'll give you that."

Rose Quartz says nothing, doesn't even look her in the eyes. Something hot flares up in White's chest.

White tsks. "Pearl."

"Yes, my diamond," Pearl says sinking her hands into the translucent screen in front of them.

"Tracking me won't be necessary, White," Rose Quartz says. Her tone gives White pause. She waves her Pearl away.

When Pearl is gone White takes a moment to scrutinize the image on her screen. The defiant curl to her lips, the avoidance of eye contact. She recognizes the expression at once.

"There she is," White says slowly. "My spoiled iridescent little diamond. In _one piece_."

Rose Quartz—or rather Pink Diamond—narrows her eyes. White giggles to herself. Rose Quartz's true identity was obvious at a glance. All this time she only had to travel to Earth to stop the rebellion in an instant.

"What a silly thing you are to worry me like that." White leans her chin into her palm. "I was ready to ravage that ball of dirt and all the gems on it. But I suppose I'll have to do that to you instead, won't I?"

"If that's what you want," Pink says. "If you'll spare this planet."

White hums lightly. "I don't care about this planet or a single living organism on its surface. So why not? I can indulge you in this. Just as I indulge you in everything."

"Then I surrender." Her tense posture loosens. "I won't be responsible for that planet's destruction," she adds, almost to herself.

White laughs. "What a noble front you wear with that face."

Pink's expression hardens. "None of this—"

"_All_ of it is an act, starlight. A rebellious phase. How long have I known you? I won't be fooled into thinking you've changed. It's not in your nature."

"I have—"

"Hush now. Be a good gem and find your way home, hm?"

She ends the transmission there.

Pink does as ordered and beams onto her ship soon after that. White informs her gems that she has a guest coming but not who that guest is. The resulting panic and violence when she appears as Rose Quartz takes the edge off White's rather unpleasant mood.

Pink is still dressed as Rose Quartz when Pearl and nearly all of her quartzes lead her in. As Pink Diamond's supposed shatterer she doesn't look nearly roughed up enough. At White's order the gems leave the two of them together but Pink still doesn't change shape.

"You're still wearing your rebellious face, starlight."

Pink lifts her chin. "I'm not going to—"

"Yes, you are. You’re going to do everything I want you to do."

"No, White," Pink says, "I won't pretend nothing has changed. I'm here for that planet, not for you."

White reaches out, stretching herself outside of her body and into Pink's. She blows through her resistance before it begins and returns Pink to her original body. Then she withdraws.

"There!" White says. "Don't you feel much better?"

Pink shudders. "You said you wouldn't do that to me again."

"Did I?" White touches her chin. "Was this before or after you said you wanted to spend eternity at my side?"

Pink blinks. Understanding dawns slowly over her face. "You're angry at me."

"Oh yes." White's smile deepens. "Furious."

"You don't get angry at me. Even when you're punishing me."

"That's what I used to think. It's funny, I don't think I've ever gone through as many emotions as I have in the past hour. I'd call this enlightening but these circumstances will never happen again, so there's no reason to learn from this."

"What about the next time I defy you by having a sense of decency?"

Pink has her guard up this time but White smashes through it, leaving no consciousness in her own body so she can smoother Pink's.

"The next time?" she asks through Pink's smiling mouth. "There won't be a next time. If you so much as land on a colony without my express permission I'll hollow you out until you're nothing but my pretty pink rock." She strokes Pink's face. "You won't even be able to beg me to shatter you."

She feels the twinge of Pink's mind and withdraws at her own pace, dragging herself through her subconscious. Pink falls to her knees.

"But I wouldn't have fun with you like that. I can hardly hold our conversations by myself! So why don't we go back to playing nice?"

Pink shakes her head. "No, White. I can't—I won't stay silent."

"Silly thing. You know I don't like when you disagree with me."

Pink lets out a humorless laugh. "I'm not sorry for rebelling. I'm not sorry for doing what's right."

White tilts her head.

"If we were wrong about this world we were wrong about," Pink cuts herself off with a shiver, "about all of them."

"It doesn't matter, Pink. None of those worlds matter."

"They do," Pink pants, arms around her middle, "we can learn from them. They have so—oh fuck. White! What did you do to me?"

"Is something wrong?" White asks innocently.

"I'm—" She's blushing a darker pink. "Burning. What is this?"

"You came here to accept your punishment, didn't you? I don't see a reason to delay."

"You can...?"

"Oh I can do much, much worse to your mind. How is it? Does it feel good?"

Pink falls forward, hands around herself. "This is just some mind trick?"

"Well yes. I've got a universe to conquer, starlight. I can't spend all my time spoiling you. Now," she picks Pink up carefully, "why don't you go to your room and take a time out?"

In her palm Pink shakes and curls in on herself. White bubbles her and sends back to her room.

White breaks the news to Blue and Yellow as delicately as she can but is unable to avoid the flood of tears Blue conjures up or Yellow's endless questions.

"Can we see her?" Blue asks, once she's dried her eyes.

"I don't see why not."

Blue moves to follow her at once but Yellow catches her by the arm. "I hate that I have to ask but what shape is she?"

"Oh, she surrendered peacefully. She’s mostly unharmed."

Yellow raises an eyebrow. "And decent?'

"I didn't say that."

"Tell her we say hello." She puts an arm around Blue's shoulder and turns her away. "I'm sure she'd rather not be seen. Don't use us to embarrass her."

"It's what she deserves," White sings. "But if you say so."

White isn't sure exactly how long she leaves Pink to her own devices because she pushes Pink from her thoughts after talking to the other Diamonds. Pink is still shivering faintly when White finally goes to her, meaning it hasn't been long enough.

The grey bubble is fogged up near Pink's nose and mouth. The bottom half of her clothing has been tossed aside, her knees are bent up and the back of her head is rubbing against the smooth surface of the bubble.

"Hello there, starlight," White says, catching the bubble. Pink doesn't respond. Her eyes are still squeezed firmly shut and now she can see that she's got one hand pressed to her crotch, unmoving.

"Oh, look at you." White drags a finger along the side of her bubble. "Aren't you a sight? And how are we feeling?"

Pink's eyes open slowly and even then are half-lidded. Her lips are parted softly while she takes in great lungfulls of air. "I hate you."

"I'm kidding, I know how you feel. You can't think and your entire body aches. You're starved but no matter how much you touch yourself you can't get off."

She pops the bubble. Pink makes a high pitched noise when her body makes contact with White's skin. She moves Pink's arm aside. Pink's fingers are wet and pruned, the insides of her thighs glisten. Her head lolls back while she tries her best to glare at White. "Hate. I hate you."

"What a cruel thing to say to the only person who can give you what you need." She strokes her way up Pink's calf but Pink growls and kicks her away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't...touch me."

"Don't _touch_ you?" She presses her pointer finger to Pink's stomach, pining her to her palm. She moves lower and despite Pink's vocal protests her legs spread wide to accommodate her. "What makes you think you can refuse me?"

Pink trembles and her hips jerk as White ghosts a touch between her thighs. She shuts her eyes and rubs herself into the tip of White's finger. After so long on the edge that one quick touch brings her off and she shudders violently, hips lifted into White's touch as she wails.

Pink slumps in her hand and breathes heavily. Her legs swing open, one hanging over the side of White's palm.

"There you are. Isn't that better?"

"Nnmm."

"Oh, poor thing. You look exhausted." A long platform extends from the wall as she starts to sit down. She lays back on it, holding Pink by the back of her shirt. "Are you all done?"

Pink's breath doesn’t slow and the tension slowly returns to her body. In a matter of seconds she goes from hanging loosely in the air to curling up around her middle, both hands pressed between her legs.

For a while White just lies there and watches the increasingly frantic movements of Pink's fingers. It’s hard to miss anything at her angle so she can see Pink's fingers disappear again and again into the wet folds of her cunt. With her other hand she spreads herself open. It goes on like this for a long time before Pink finally gasps out a hoarse, "damn you."

White lowers her until she's hovering over her lips, her hair fluttering with White's breath. Pink doesn’'t move her hands or spread her legs like she’s supposed to. "Have you forgotten how this works or are you just being stubborn?"

When Pink does nothing but glare White exhales heavily and Pink goes ridged, mouth falling open in a silent cry.

"Instability suits you." She tilts Pink's face up. "It definitely suits you more than Rose Quartz did."

Pink turns her face away.

"I should keep you like this forever. Constantly starved for me, constantly waiting for just the tiniest touch. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Do it."

White's lips twitch. "What's that, starlight?"

"I don't care," Pink gasps. "Do it. Do if it makes you feel better, you megalomaniacal bitch."

White spreads her legs and takes a long lick at Pink. At first Pink's voice is caught in her throat but then she cries out, raw and guttural as she thrashes in White’s hand.

"Still haven't learned your lesson, have you?" She drags her tongue up Pink's naval and under her shirt. Pink whines. "So stubborn. Even though I've given you everything you could ever want or need. Did I spoil you too much? Hm? Is that it?”

"I-I-I-It had nothing to do with you."

"Who do you think mourned you?" Her smile is becoming more of a grimace as her tone rises. "Who fell for your cruel lie? Who have you been purposefully deceiving to play rebel?!"

Pink doesn't appear to be listening. She's trailing a hand up her stomach, teasing her nipples under her shirt with White's saliva. White sighs and schools her face into a more serene expression.

"Greedy." She drags her tongue up over Pink's cunt again, this time so slowly that it's hardly moving. At first Pink tries to lift her hips away but in seconds she's grinding down. Before they'd come to Earth Pink had often come and demanded this from her like White was nothing but a Pearl.

As she is Pink can't defend against the next psychic invasion so White slips in easily. The arousal she planted there is ravenous but she ignores it, feeling the smooth familiarity of Pink's skin with hands small enough to appreciate it. Her thighs are as soft as ever and her nipples are hard beneath her top. White fondles them through the clothing and the sensation nearly makes her come again. She shifts and writhes on her own tongue, reducing them both to a moaning mess.

Their shared orgasm nearly knocks them both unconscious. White pulls back and picks Pink up again. She swallows Pink's taste on her tongue. "After everything I've done I still get so much attitude from you. Did you care that I thought you were gone?"

There’s still heat radiating from Pink and she can’t stop squirming. She has to strain to lift her head but she manages it with a bitter smile.

"No," Pink says, "I didn't."

White's smile slips from her face.

"Even if you get me to apologize and beg for your forgiveness it'll be a lie," Pink says. "I won't go back to the way I was."

White wraps her fingers around Pink's body and squeezes. Pink gasps, clawing at White with her nails.

“Spoiled, ungrateful, insolent,” White hisses. Pink wheezes and slaps White’s hand like she’s tapping out. But White keeps pressing until Pink poofs.

White sighs and takes several calming breathes. Once she’s opened her eyes she’s smiling again and she holds Pink’s gem up to the light above her.

"Well,” she says calmly. “It's a good thing I'll never forgive you in the first place."


End file.
